


synonym; antonym

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Battle, Cooking, Go Through Me, Infiltration, Teen Titans vs Slade and Company, someone gets a knife to their throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Slade expresses an interest in Raven. Things go downhill from there.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	synonym; antonym

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested Raven and Starfire with 'Go Through Me' for Bingo. Ask and ye shall receive!

“This is really good, Terra,” Robin said eagerly, dipping his spoon back into the bowl for another mouthful.

Neither Robin nor Slade were terribly competent as cooks, and prior to Terra’s arrival their meals had been perfectly nutritional but lacking in flavor, austere at best and just barely edible at worst. Terra wasn’t a gifted chef, either, but she had a strange fascination with trying new recipes in the kitchen, and both Master and apprentice were more than happy to turn cooking duty over to her.

It made Robin’s heart clench just a little when her creations didn’t turn out quite like she’d hoped and resembled something Starfire might claim was a Tamaranean delicacy. 

But today’s lunch--a soup akin to but distinct from classic chicken noodle--was perfectly normal and edible, and Robin honestly found himself enjoying it. He finished off his first serving in mere minutes and, with a nod of approval from Slade, grabbed a second helping. 

Terra’s smile when Robin sang her praises was ear-to-ear. Slade obviously wasn’t eating, but even he seemed pleased by Terra’s success. Meal times, with the three of them seated around the rectangular kitchen table, were morphing slowly from a mildly painful necessity to a genuine highlight of the day, which Robin found heartening. It was almost …

Robin nearly dropped his spoon. He’d almost thought they were acting like a  _ family _ . But that couldn’t be right, because families weren’t born of captivity and blackmail and sustained by crime and terror. Families were … the opposite of that, and therefore the antithesis of everything Slade was and stood for. They weren’t a family, and they never would be. Robin felt sick from mentally suggesting it.

But the sound of Terra’s bashful laughter and the heavenly smell of the soup in front of him brought Robin back down to Earth, and he hurriedly scooped another bit into his mouth. Best to move on from that train of thought. No use falling down rabbit holes, exploring possibilities that couldn’t possibly come to pass.

Since Slade didn’t eat with his two apprentices (and Robin half-suspected the man didn’t eat at all), he most often worked or read at the table, occasionally reading aloud a particularly noteworthy occurence in the newspaper or asking his two underlings a question in a low-stakes test. Sometimes he used the time to explain to them the next phase of his plans, or outline the schedule for the next few hours. And at rare times he sat and did nothing at all, simply observing his two protégés from behind that mask which betrayed nothing.

Today Slade was reading the local Jump City newspaper. Robin was enjoying a particularly tasty spoonful of his lunch (it had a huge chunk of cheese in it that was currently melting in his mouth at just the right rate) when Slade cleared his throat. “Robin, Terra, listen to this.” He folded the newspaper in half and started to quote the story in question. “The headline is ‘The Devil Is a Teen Titan: Raven Shows Her True Colors.’” Robin’s blood ran cold as Slade narrated a skirmish with another villain that went remarkably similarly to the one they’d had with Dr. Light only just--Robin didn’t know how long ago anymore, but it couldn’t have been more than a few months prior. Raven had apparently been darker than usual again, and this pesky journalist had taken it upon himself to inform the whole of Jump of his views that the half-demon was far too evil to be considered an adequate protector of their precious city.

Slade finished reciting the article and set the paper down on the table. “She’s quite an interesting girl, isn’t she?” he said casually, ignoring Terra’s confused expression and Robin’s suspicious glare. “If this reporter’s claims are true, maybe I’ll recruit her as well.”

Robin dropped his spoon for real this time. It fell into his bowl with a  _ plunk _ and splashed broth onto the table, but he didn’t notice. He catapulted out of his chair, ignoring its crash to the floor, and planted himself between Slade and the door. “Don’t. You.  _ Dare. _ ”

Terra darted over to pick up Robin’s fallen chair as Slade walked leisurely in Robin’s direction. “What’s this?” he drawled. “Are you defying me, apprentice?” 

“The deal was that you would leave my friends alone if I became your apprentice,” Robin said instead of answering.

“And if I decided to change the deal?” Slade countered, and Robin faltered. “Are you in any position to stop me? Besides,” he continued, “I am leaving your friends alone. Terra’s your friend, isn’t she? I’ve done nothing to harm her. But can you honestly still consider the Titans your friends? After all they’ve done to you?”

Robin winced, but Slade wasn’t done. “They’ve called you a villain, held you hostage, fought you with viciousness saved only for the most ruthless criminals. They clearly don’t consider you their friend anymore, Robin. Why should you consider them yours?”

“Doesn’t matter. I will  _ never  _ let you lay a hand on any of the Titans.”

Slade laughed, and Robin shivered. “I love your spunk, kid, but it’s disappointing that your ego is so inflated. I have no use for you if you’re so cocky as to think you might actually pose a threat.”

Slade took another few steps forward, closing the distance between Robin and his Master to only a few inches. “No matter, though,” he said. “It was only a hypothetical. I don’t have enough leverage right now to convince yet another Titan to join my team.”

Slade turned back towards the table, where Terra had been waiting for them. “Now come sit down,” he ordered, and Robin reluctantly removed himself from his defensive position. He just had to trust that Slade wasn’t lying. 

As Robin passed his Master, Slade placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin stopped; Slade turned his apprentice to face him and caressed Robin’s cheek in a manner that could have passed for gentle. “You can rest easy, Robin,” he murmured. “You’re the only former hero I care to take under my wing, and besides, I did promise that you’d always be my favorite.”

Robin took his place and took a calming breath. Raven wouldn’t be a target after all. His relief was palpable.

_ You’re glad you haven’t lost your Master’s favor, _ a part of him whispered, but he shoved it down.

_ You can’t silence your own mind _ , it crooned.  _ You know it’s true. You were jealous of Terra then, and you were jealous of Raven just now. You’re really turning into the perfect apprentice. _

Robin banged his foot on the table leg as he sat down.

* * *

 

Raven took a steadying breath. This was it. They were finally ready for an infiltration of Slade’s hideout.

Strangely enough, the villain hadn’t moved his headquarters elsewhere after the Titans had found it the first time; Raven supposed that he simply thought them no adequate threat. Well, that was his loss. It made their job so much easier, and expedited his assured destruction.

In the best-case scenario, Slade and his subordinates would never know they were there. In the best-case scenario, they would plant bugs in some convenient locations and leave undetected, and come up with a strategy for a raid at a later date. In the best-case scenario, no one would get hurt today.

Raven knew better than to think that was how it could go, but she could dream.

The first phase of the plan went exactly as it should. Cyborg bypassed Slade’s security measures and the four Titans slipped in silently, placing wires microscopic cameras in every room they passed through. Even Beast Boy was quiet, clearly unnerved by being in the belly of the beast. 

It wasn’t just Beast Boy, though; the whole team was wary. They’d expected the sounds of combat, but they’d been prepared for screams of agony, cries for mercy, or even their most precious secrets passing Robin’s lips. But there wasn’t any noise whatsoever--there were three people in this facility, and yet it was silent like a crypt. 

Raven didn’t like that. It felt like a trap.

So it didn’t surprise her in the slightest when it turned out to be one.

The team entered the large room where they’d witnessed their leader-- _ former  _ leader--grovel and plead for their lives, back before he was a villain through and through. She glanced around, finding no one, before--there! A shadow jumped down from the rafters, then two, then three.

The sounds of their feet hitting the ground were quiet, too.

Slade and his two teenage sidekicks were standing in front of them, looking just as intimidating as always, and Raven felt a surge of magic rush through her. She fought it down--this was no time to lose control. This was the time to be focused, to stay calm, and to  _ think _ .

_ Think _ .

“How nice of you to join us, Titans,” Slade droned, “But forgive me, I don’t recall extending the invitation.”

“You think we need an invitation to kick your orange butt?” Beast Boy fired back, and the blonde girl on the right ( _ Terra _ , Raven remembered,  _ the one who captured me _ ) giggled.

Robin, for his part, just looked scared, and Raven wondered why.  _ Is he really so afraid of us hurting him? It can’t be that he’s scared for Slade’s sake--he’s the strongest opponent we’ve ever seen.  _ Raven snuck a glance at Terra.  _ Is it her he’s worried for? Is she the weak link? _

“I suppose not,” Slade conceded, before shifting his attention to Raven. “I’m especially glad that you’re here, Raven,” he continued, and Raven felt a shiver run up her spine. “I was just expressing to Robin and Terra how I think you’d fit right in with us, if the people of Jump City ever gets tired of a  _ demon _ protecting them.”

Robin looked about ready to move, but before he did, Starfire threw herself in front of Raven. “Nonsense!” she shouted, voice hard with anger. “Raven is a  _ hero _ . She is not  _ evil _ like you.”

“Didn’t you think that about Robin?” Slade asked, and the Titans flinched.

“You will not hurt her,” Starfire said, position unchanged. “You will have to go through me to do so.”

Slade hummed thoughtfully, appearing to weigh his options, though Raven knew it was all for show. She saw Robin touch his arm lightly and say. “Please,” he whispered, so quietly that Raven almost didn’t hear, “You said you wouldn’t hurt them.”

“ _ They _ are the ones who have broken in, and  _ they _ are the ones looking for a fight,” Slade pointed out. “Don’t you think it’s within my rights to defend myself and my property?”

Robin slumped. “Yes, Master.”

Terra was bouncing on the balls of her feet on Slade’s other side. “So, let’s give them what they’re looking for! Let me at them, Master!”

Slade ignored her. “I’ll give you one more opportunity to leave, Titans,” he offered. “I’ve already disabled all the bugs you planted, of course, but you can run along home and come up with a better plan if you’d like. If you stay, however.” Slade reached for his belt. “I can’t promise we’ll go easy on you.”

Instead of answering, the Titans launched into battle.

Terra’s powers were limited in scope and scale while inside, but she held her own against Beast Boy, utilizing the dirt and pebbles Slade and company had tracked inside over time. Robin fended off Cyborg, constantly moving and darting around so that his former teammate couldn’t blast him with the cannon. Slade was left to face off against Starfire and Raven, but Raven knew he could definitely still win even against them both.

_ Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos. _

Starfire threw a bolt at Slade’s head, and Raven set to work dismantling the gadgets in his belt. There were smoke bombs, real boms, flashbangs, tear gas pellets, and blades of all kinds. One by one she rendered them useless from afar while her teammate engaged in close combat. 

The system worked, until Slade’s fist connected with Starfire’s face and sent her flying across the room.

With that tiny distraction, her magic dissipated, and Slade slapped a hand over her mouth before she could bring it back. His other hand held a knife to her throat.

“Stop,” he commanded, “Or I kill her right now.”

The battle grinded to a halt in an instant, and Raven focused solely on trying to breathe without moving too much and slitting her own throat by accident.

“One at a time, I want you all to leave the building,” Slade explained. “Only after you have all vacated the premises will I return your demon to you.”

“Unharmed?” Cyborg asked, and Slade shrugged, scraping the flat part of the blade against Raven’s skin.

“That depends on you. Any trick you pull will result in a grievous injury to poor Raven here. Do I make myself clear?” The Titans nodded and Slade chuckled.

“Starfire leaves first,” he ordered, and with a painful look in Raven’s direction she fled.

“Now Cyborg.” 

“Now Beast Boy.”

After they were all gone, Slade released his hold on Raven and she crumpled to the floor. Robin started in her direction, but Slade simply uttered the word “Don’t” and he stopped, returning to his Master’s side with a guilty glance.

“Raven, I hope you know that the knife was just for show.” She glanced up at Slade’s face, his already tall body towering over her. “I haven’t forgotten about the probes, and neither should you. Your safety is assured only by Robin’s good behavior, and he’s never been that well-behaved.”

He stepped away from her, and Raven fled.

**Author's Note:**

> The longest installment yet! I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
